Saïx
|-|Saïx= |-|Berserker Form= Summary Originally known as Isa before losing his heart the day Radiant Garden fell into darkness, Saïx, the Luna Diviner (月に舞う魔人 Tsuki ni Mau Majin, lit. Demoniac Dancing in the Moon) served Organization XIII as both its 8th member and Xemnas right hand man. But when Roxas and Xion were brought into the organization, it caused a falling out between Saïx and Axel, the Nobody of his original self's friend Lea. Later defeated by Sora, Saïx's demise led to Isa's constitution before he was spirited away to serve as a member of Xehanort's Seekers of Darkness. Saïx derives power from the moon, and uses this power to enter a berserk rage where he mercilessly attacks opponents with his massive claymore. He commands the Berserker Nobodies. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Saïx, The Luna Diviner, Isa, Number VII Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: No more than 10 years of age, physiologically an adult Classification: Nobody of Isa, One of Xehanorts thirteen vessels of Darkness, Second in command of the Original Organization Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Summoning, Can summon and command the Berserker Nobodies, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, can empower himself by the moon of Kingdom Hearts (or likely any other Moon-like source) to go into a Berserk Mode that greatly increases his stats, can create duplicates of his weapon whenever he throws them at the target, Can create portals between worlds, Can breathe in space Attack Potency: Solar System level (can fight on par with End-Game KHll Sora and serves as his final challenge before his battle with Xemnas, was chosen as one of Xehanort's Seekers of Darkness) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Sora in battle) Lifting Strength: Class M+ Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level (Tanked hits from end-game Sora, can effortlessly shrug off his attacks while in Berserker Mode) Stamina: Superhuman Range: A couple meters with melee attacks, Several meters with shockwaves and by tossing his Claymore Standard Equipment: Lunatic, his Claymore and main weapon Intelligence: Saïx was an important and extremely competent retainer of Xemnas, handling most of the day-to-day affairs of the Organization and generally ordering the other members around. He is an extremely skilled manipulator, claiming to know how to injure a heart despite not having one and sending away the useless and traitorous members of the Organization to Castle Oblivion to be eliminated by Sora or Axel. In combat, he trades this intelligence for sheer brute force, becoming a berserker that tears apart his targets with reckless abandon. However, this proves to be his downfall, as he is blinded by rage while in this form, allowing Sora to seize his duplicate Claymores and counter Saïx with his own attacks. Weaknesses: While it makes him stronger and faster, his berserk state appears to leave him incredibly aggressive and makes him lose most of his rational processes. Using his weapon against him can take Saïx out of his Berserker state, making him go back to normal and temporarily weakens him, requiring him to absorb more power back from the Moon. Must be hardpressed to use his Limit Break. Notable Attacks and Techniques: ''' * '''Berserker Mode: Saïx's special ability is to absorb power from the Moon (ex. Kingdom Hearts) and enter a "Berserker" state like the Nobodies he commands; the transformation alone releases a powerful shockwave burst that deals damage to anyone near him. In addition to the boosted strength and speed, his durability is also increased to the point of being invulnerable to Sora's attacks. However, he is vulnerable to his own weapon while in this state, and it is only temporary, requiring him to absorb more power from the Moon to reactivate it. ** Lunar Divination: Saïx raises his arms into the air and absorbs power from the Moon and Kingdom Hearts, generating the energy necessary to enter his Berserker Mode if given enough time. In addition, an aura surrounds Saïx that prevents him being interrupted unless hit with a particularly powerful or stunning blow and he is unable to attack during this period. * All Shall Be Lost to You!: While in Berserker Mode, Saïx flies around his surroundings and rapidly thrashes the surrounding area, leaving circles of blue flames in his wake that quickly dissipate and jumping periodically to slam the ground even harder to release larger shockwaves. He finishes this by dashing at the opponent at high speed, unleashing waves of flame similar to Begone! In addition, this attack is known as Berserk in 358/2 Days, acting as Saïx's Limit Break, showing that he can forcibly enter Berserker Mode when in dire straits. * Begone!: While in Berserker Mode, Saïx repeatedly shouts and slams the tips of his Claymore into the ground, sending out waves of fire in a fan-like pattern before tossing his Claymore at the opponent, resulting in an additional eruption of flame. * Claymore Drop: Saïx jumps into the air and throws his Claymore at the floor, generating a wide and powerful shockwave that tosses foes into the air. * Move Aside!: Saïx tosses his Claymore at the enemy to deal great damage and send them skyward from the force behind it. Gallery Lunatic_KHD.png|Lunatic|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Lunatic All Shall Be Lost To You!.gif|All Shall Be Lost To You! Begone!.gif|Begone! Berserk_KHD.gif|Berserk|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Berserk_(Limit_Break) Claymore Drop.gif|Claymore Drop Move Aside.gif|Move Aside! Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Organization XIII Category:Game Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Berserkers Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 4